Lost & Found
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Will may have helped Kate get the man of her dreams, so why on earth is he feeling so...JEALOUS? Takes place at the wedding where Kate & Will faked their relationship. Alternate ending to the possible season/series finale (episode 8) KATE / WILL. [This is a two part one-shot]


**Title:** Lost and Found

**Summary**: Will may have helped Kate get the man of her dreams, so why on earth is he feeling so...JEALOUS? Takes place at the wedding where Kate & Will are faking their relationship. Alternate ending to the possible season/series finale (episode 8) KATE / WILL

**Disclaimer/Note from the author: **So I have no idea if episode 8 was the last ep of this amazing show or not, but I'm not going to lie...the way the ep ended it seemed like a season (series?) finale :( There were parts in the ep that were perfect...the whole concept of Will & Kate FAKE dating- Love, love, LOVED IT! But the ending left me heartbroken because I always envisioned that Kate & Will would be endgame & if that really was the last ep, it didn't happen. :( I thought it was happening when Kate kissed him, but of course the writers automatically ruined that perfect moment by friendzoning them again. Sigh. So annoyed. I would've rather seen Kate and Will start an implied relationship, even if we never got to see it explored. To me they are perfect. END OF STORY. So this is my second fic on them. The other one I have is still being updated. This fic will more than likely just be a One-Shot, which could turn into multi-chapter story if people want me to continue.

**Date Published:** 28 May 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all the Will & Kate fans, who fell hard for this ship (like me) and were devastated that we never got to see them become endgame :(_

_I really hope that this story is a better alternate ending than the finale we got :(_

_-x-_

**Okay so this story will have two parts. This is the first part. Enjoy xx **

**Chapter One:** Lost

Will downed another glass of scotch quickly and signaled the unenthusiastic bartender for another one. Ever since he had gotten divorced, he had really grown to hate weddings. Scrap that, he _loathed_ the stupid things. In fact, the only reason why he had agreed to come along to the ridiculous wedding in the first place was because of _her. _

Will's heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of the stunning redhead laughing in the middle of the dance floor. A day ago, her nasal laugh would've annoyed the hell out of him and yet, tonight he found it to be one of the most _beautiful_ things in the world. There was something different about Kate tonight. He couldn't quite put a pin on it, but he found himself seeing her in a completely different light.

He sighed heavily and threw back another glass of scotch, as he watched the man he had just helped her to hook up with, wrap his arms around Kate in a tight embrace. He had no idea why he was feeling like this... He had always seen Kate flirt with other men, so it was kind of second nature to him..._so why was this time any different?_

-xx-

"Tell me more about the things that you hate." Kate asked, as she and Nick swayed along to a slow song.

"Let's see. I hate when you're in line at the grocery store and you've only got a few things yourself...but then someone with one of two things asks if they can push in."

"How rude! I hate that too. Continue.."

"I hate when you're looking forward to watching a movie and then its a complete dud."

"Uh huh. Yes, I can see how that would be disappointing."

"I hate when I spend the whole day washing and detailing my car, only for it to rain afterwards."

"Okay. I can't really relate to that one, because I get my car professionally cleaned. But I suppose it would be somewhat annoying."

"And I hate it when the guy that told me that you guys are _only _friends and encouraged me to give you another chance, is giving me death stares for dancing with you right now."

_"What?"_ Kate exclaimed loudly, looking over to Will.

"Kate, I think that you are an amazing girl, but I can't get in between whatever you and Will have going on."

"We don't have anything going on! We are only friends!"

"Will hasn't taken his eyes off you all night, Kate. He is clearly in love with you."

"No he's not."

"Kate, he's looking at you like a man in love. Don't you see it? You're a smart girl, I'm sure you know he has feelings for you."

"He looks drunk of his face to me." she said rolling her eyes quickly.

"I know that look. I've been there, done that. He loves you, Kate. Look, I hate that we have such a great connection...but I am not willing to get my heart broken again."

"I promise you that I only see Will as a friend and that I will by no means break your heart."

"I think you should talk to him. He doesn't seem to be coping. It must be hard for him to see us dancing together when he clearly has feelings for you."

Kate growled loudly and counted to ten quickly. "I will be right back, okay?"

-xx-

"What the hell is your problem?" Kate asked storming over to the bar.

"Kate! There's my girl. How's my date going?" Will asked smiling widely.

"We are not each other's dates anymore. I'm moved on. I'm with Nick now."

"I know, I helped that happen after you kissed me, remember?"

"Don't remind me." she said scrunching up her face a little in disgust.

"So...how is he?"

"He's annoyed actually." Kate said folding her arms across her chest. "He thinks that you're into me."

Will scoffed a little. "What?"

"I told him that you're not and that we are just friends."

Will picked up his glass of Scotch and threw it back quickly.

"Right?" she asked frowning a little. "Will, talk to me. You're scaring me."

"You should get back to him. He's waiting for you." he said, signalling the waiter for another glass.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kate asked sniffing him a little. "Okay, wow. You've had enough. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"You've been drinking."

"True. Okay, well I can call you a cab if you like."

"No. I'm fine. I'm leaving soon, anyways." he said lying quickly.

"Okay. But can you please do me a favour? Can you please stop staring? You're making Nick really uncomfortable."

"I wasn't even staring at you guys." he said rolling his eyes. I was looking at the pretty blonde behind you."

"The pretty blonde headed man?" Kate asked looking over at the dance floor.

"Yes."

"Wow, you're totally wasted."

"Eww...not like that. I'm pretty sure that I went to school with him. That's all."

"Well, can you maybe go and talk to him? Like a civilized person? Because your staring is creeping out my potential _future _husband."

"You like him that much?"

"Yeah." she said smiling a little in his direction. "Will, I think I've finally found the one."

"Well that's just _great."  
_

-xx-

"What's up mate? Why are you staring at Kate?" Lowell asked sliding into a bar stool next to him, before signalling the bartender for a drink.

Will scoffed loudly. "I'm not staring."

"Please...I've been watching you, buddy. You've been giving her googly eyes all night. You like her, aye?"

"What?"

"You like Kate." he said patting him on the back hard. "I mean it kind of makes sense. You came as her _date_...You wore a _suit,_ and if I remember correctly... one of the first things you told me when we first met was that you hate wearing suits as much as you hate coming to weddings...and yet, here you are mate, doing two of the things that you hate the most in the world for a girl._ For Kate."_ he said raising his eyebrows up and down playfully. "That's love, my friend."

"I didn't want her to face bridezilla alone." Will said, trying to make light of the situation.

"How very noble of you." Lowell said rolling his eyes. "You know she could've taken someone else."

"She didn't have anyone else."

"She didn't have anyone else, or you didn't want her to _go _with anyone else?" Lowell asked before roaring loudly with laughter.

"Keep your voice down." Will said colouring ever colour of crimson, when Kate looked over at them quickly.

"You should tell her how you feel." Lowell said continuing loudly. "Before you loose her to somebody else."

Will looked over Kate and a feeling he could only assume to be jealousy washed over his tired body as he clenched his fits into tiny balls. He honestly wished that he was the one making her throw back her head in laughter right now, instead of being the moping loser sitting by the bar stalking her with his longing, lingering eyes.

"I think I've already lost her." he said solemnly, before throwing back the last of his scotch and walking out of the reception.

-xx-

"Hey mate," Lowell called out quickly. "Will...hey, slow down there buddy."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, _mate._" Will said sarcastically, doing his best Australian impersonation.

"I know you're not. But we are friends and friends always have each other's backs. I don't like seeing you like this..."

"Don't worry, I'll be too hungover to remember it in the morning."

"That's not the point. Hey, where did you get that bottle of Scotch?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

Will laughed loudly. "I swiped it off on of the trolleys that was in the hallway. I was so stealth, they didn't even notice."

"I think that's the Scotch for the guest tables." Lowell said, trying to fight him for the bottle. "We should return that."

"We can't." Will said shaking his head dramatically from side to side. "I've already opened it...see?"

"Ok buddy, I think you've had enough to drink for one night. How about you give me the bottle now?"

"NO."

"Will."

"Go away, Lowell. What kind of name is _Lowell_ anyways? You're Australian. Shouldn't you be called Jack or Duncan?"

"Okay, wow...you're hammered." Lowell said quickly. "Do you want me to call you a cab? Or should we book you into a room at the hotel?"

"I'm fine." Will said trying to fight him off. "Now, I'm going to take this Scotch that I _stole _and drink it outside on the courtyard in peace. Okay? So in other words, you can't come with."

-xx-

"Jules, I know that we are kind of in the middle of this massive fight, but can we please call a _truce _for a minute?" Lowell asked when he had finally found his fiancee.

"What is it?" she asked dryly, with a hint of hostility in her voice that made him realize that she was still very mad at him.

"It's about Will. He's totally hammered and I'm worried that he is going to do something stupid."

"He'll be fine." she said shrugging her shoulders a little enthusiastically. "He's the male version of Kate. He can hold his liquor, don't worry."

"No, but you don't understand. He already _wasted_ and now I'm worried that if he drinks anymore he will have to go to the hospital and get his stomach pumped." It's bad, Jules. I've never seen him like this before."

"You should've seen him when his wife asked for a separation."

"Where's Bobby and Andy?" Lowell asked quickly. He clearly was getting nowhere with Jules and he was beginning to worry that he was wasting too much time.

"How would I know, they disappeared like an hour ago."

"Babe, I got to go. I'll be back later so we can talk but I just got to do this first." he said kissing her forehead quickly before, running towards the elevators.

-xx-

"Okay, so I got you an assorted selection..." Bobby told his wife as he re-entered the hotel suite. "...they didn't have anymore prawn cocktails, but I got you more of those spring rolls that you liked."

"Baby..." Andi said opening up her robe.

Bobby almost dropped the plate of food that he was holding. "Honey, we can't. I want to... _so badly._ But your mom and Charlie are in the other room."

Andi walked over to her husband, took the plate of food out of his hands and left it on the bedside table. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close.

"I sent them home." she whispered. "I told my mom that it was a mistake for me to ask her to bring Charlie and that I wanted to spend one night alone with just my _sexy_ husband."

"Baby, I love you so much." Bobby said before crushing his lips against his wife's.

-xx-

"Bobby...Andi..." Lowell asked knocking loudly on their hotel door.

"What does he want?" Andi asked pulling away from her husband.

"Shhh." Bobby said covering her lips a little. "Ignore him. He will go away."

"Guys, I know that you are in there. You have a 'do not disturb' sign on your door."

"Should we see what he wants?" Andi whispered.

"No." Bobby whispered back.

"Guys...please..come on...it's urgent. It's about Will." Lowell said between knocks.

"Bobby, you should go." Andi said, before quickly kissing her husband. "But don't be too long because I'm waiting for you."

Bobby sighed angrily and jumped out of the bed. He quickly wrapped a towel around him and headed towards the door.

"Oh thank goodness." Lowell said walking into the room. "So you guys really didn't want to be disturbed, then?"

"What's wrong with Will? Make it quick. What the hell is the point of a sign if people ignore it anyways?" Bobby muttered.

"He's drunk, mate. He's off-his-face- completely plastered drunk."

"That's nothing we haven't seen before. He's the male version of-"

"-Kate. Yes, I know Jules told me that. But the thing is... he is drunk because of Kate."

"You're not making any sense." Bobby said dryly.

"Will likes Kate."

"I knew it!" Andi said excitedly. "I called this _years_ ago!"

"No, he doesn't." Bobby said shaking his head from side to side.

"Uh yeah, he does." Andi said quickly. "I've always known. They have this childish bickering...it's totally high school."

"Look, he pretty much confirmed it to me tonight." Lowell said quickly. "But instead of talking to Kate about it, he's getting drunk so he won't remember anything."

Bobby laughed. "Classic Will. He never learns. No matter how bad the hangover, you always remember the next day."

"Look, Bobby, you're his best mate. You need to come and talk some sense into him before he does something stupid, okay?"

"We were kind of in the middle of something." he hissed.

"You can come back to your lovely wife, after you be a good friend to you mate." Lowell said pushing him towards the door a little. "Sorry Andi, for stealing him away."

"No, it's okay. Bobby he's right. Go and fix things with Will. I'll just watch some tv."

"Can I at least change out of this robe?" Bobby asked.

"Make it quick." Lowell said sighing.

-xx-

"I'm getting a little _over_ this wedding..." Kate said wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. "What say we go somewhere else."

"I know this is pretty bold. But I have booked myself a suite. We could go upstairs if you want."

"I like bold. Let me just get my clutch. I'll be right back." Kate said walking off the dance floor.

"I have been looking for you _everywhere._" Gretchen, the old lady that Will slept with the night before, said as Kate approached their table. "Do you know what your _ex_ has been getting up to?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "He's not my problem. We broke up."

"Well, he's out on the courtyard making a _fool_ of himself. You should go and talk to him before they call security. After all, its kind of your fault he is an emotional wreck in the first place."

Kate sighed loudly and headed to the direction of the courtyard. She covered her face with the back of her hand when she saw what Will was up to. He was sitting in the corner, half undressed, attempting and failing miserably to smoke a cigarette.

"Will, what on earth are you doing?" Kate asked storming up to him. "Give me that. That's going to kill you." she said throwing it over the balcony.

"That's kind of the point."

"Since when do you smoke?" She said shaking her head.

"What are you, my mother?" Will asked ignoring the subject.

"Where are the rest of your clothes, Will?" she asked ignoring the subject. "Gretchen said that you were scaring some of the guest and she's worried that someone might have called security already. We have to get you out of here. Now get up." she said extending her hand to him.

Will pulled himself up quickly, making Kate loose her balance. He quickly wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in closely, to stop her from falling.

"I like you." he said, tucking back a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"You're drunk, mister." she said starting to pull away.

"No, I'm not." he said quickly, pulling her close to him again.

"Will..." Kate said blushing and avoiding his eyes. "Where's your pants? We need to get your dressed."

"I threw them over the balcony. Whoops."

Kate sighed heavily. "Wait here. I'll go and get them." she said breaking free of his embrace and starting to head for the door.

But before she had a chance to reach it, he had pulled her back gently by one of her arms. Kate had no idea how it happened; but in a split second- a second that almost felt like a one of the longest drawn out periods of time- she found herself in front of Will again. This time, their lips were inches away from each other. Kate felt her heart started to beat faster than before. _Was he going to kiss her? _

The uncertainty of what was happening was making her feel dizzy and she felt her legs buckle a little. Will wrapped his arms more tightly around her to support her frame from falling. The small distance between them, made her heart thud louder against her rib cage and she blushed quickly. She really hoped that Will couldn't hear her escalated heart beat. _But who was she kidding? He was a Doctor...his sort of thing was like second nature to him._

She had no idea how in this moment, she had no _willpower _to walk away from him. It was almost as if she was paralyzed. She couldn't barely move. She couldn't think of something smart to say to break them apart. She couldn't pull her face away from his and she was starting to doubt herself if she even wanted to anymore...

So she stood there...frozen in time with him, their lips inches away from each other and for the first time ever, she actually wanted him to kiss her.

Will was on the verge of driving himself insane. It was taking all of his willpower and self-control to not kiss her right now. He wanted to do it so badly, but he was worried that she would freak out. He knew her better than he knew himself. She was his friend and so he knew that she never really was any good at anything _l__ong-term._ He knew the signs, if he kissed her and she freaked out, she would shut him out and avoid him, probably forever. And he couldn't imagine _not _having her in his life.

But as he stood there, inches away from her pretty face, the scent of her strawberry conditioner filling his lungs, he realized that he was starting to loose his nerve. He was sure that Kate was not drunk enough to be unaware of his current intentions. He also was feeling a sort of vibe, that she wanted him to kiss her. But as he did his best to quickly way up the pros and cons of kissing the girl, who was until tonight formerly just a friend, he realized that she was starting to get very annoyed with him.

"What are we doing, Will?" she asked sighing loudly.

"I uh. I don't know." he said stepping away from her. "I'm sorry. I guess, I'm just lonely. Weddings kind of bring out the worst in me ever since the divorce."

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I will be."he said running his finger through his hair nervously. "I think I should call that cab now."

"Okay, well I'm going to get your pants...I'll be right back."

Will felt his heart sink a little in his chest. He hated himself for loosing his nerve to kiss her. He had wanted to do that all night, ever since she fake kissed him to get rid of Gretchen.

"Oh fuck it." he said loudly, grabbing her roughly and turning her around quickly to pin her against the door. "I've been wanting to do this all night." he said before he crushed his lips hard against hers.

Kate moaned loudly and to his surprise she didn't push him away. Instead she opened her mouth more widely to deepen the kiss and cupped his face tenderly.

Will could not believe that he was actually kissing her. He could not believe that only a few hours ago he had only ever seen her as his _friend. _A part of him always found her to be attractive, but he had never tried to go there because he didn't want to ruin their long-standing friendship. But after she kissed him tonight, it was like a switch was flipped on in his brain. And since then he couldn't switch it back off. He couldn't crush the feelings he was being to feel for her. He wanted nothing more to go back to being friends with her, because he knew that this was only going to end in disaster. He knew Kate too well. He knew that she was sacred to commit and that she was going to find some way of sabotaging this. It was the reason why he had gotten her made up with Nick in the first place. He thought if he just let her have her fun with the stranger she had just met, it would help him put things into perspective and he would have to friendzone her again. But he couldn't. Yes, he had made _her _night better by helping her out with Nick, but he had made _his _worse by introducing himself to a new form of jealousy that he had never experienced before. Seeing her with Nick, seemed to trig off a different catalsyst type of reaction within him and it was then, that he realised that he couldn't be _just _friends. That he would not be satisfied.

Will pulled away for some air and thought of a way to apologize to her. He was starting to fear her next reaction because he couldn't read her pokerface. He closed his eyes a little, fearing that she was more than likely going to slap him. He waited a moment like that, anticipating the slap.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked rolling her eyes, and pulling him in closer by his shirt collar. "_Kiss me again_." She said hoarsely.

Will smiled and instantly crushed his lips against hers. Kate felt a tingly sensation spread over her whole body. It was a somewhat new experience to her and it scared her a little because she had dated her _fair share_ of guys and yet, none had ever made her feel like this. She couldn't quite pin the sensation. But it felt as if every nerve in her body was being awakened for the first time. She had never experienced a kiss like this before! A lot of the guys she had dated before him lacked the technique that Will seemed to have. She always had her suspicions that he would be amazing; especially since she found out that he was the one to give Zach, the dud personal trainer all the sex tips that later rocked her world the second time they had had sex.

Kate felt her stomach flutter when Will's tongue found hers gently. She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions anymore. She wanted him so badly; she didn't care to hide it any longer. Their kisses had started off first so sweet and loving; but now they had somehow turned into something more passionate and hungry. kate bit at Will's lip playfully and it was his turn to moan with excitement. He wanted her so fricken badly, it was killing him. Neither wanted to pull away for air again; they were too caught up with the feeling of excitement that came from the amazing kisses.

Kate flicked her tongue against Will's. It drove him wild. He moaned a lot louder than the first time, and he started to suck onto her bottom lip. Will's technique was starting to make Kate buckle at the knees. Her heart was pounding even louder than before and she silently prayed that Will wouldn't notice.

Will finally pulled away for some air, but Kate hungrily pulled at his shirt and started to kiss him again. As Will deepened the kiss, Kate moaned so loudly, that Will stopped and laughed at her against her lips.

"Don't you dare ruin this for me right now, with your childish immaturity." she said before crushing her lips against him again.

Will cupped her face tenderly and kissed her more passionately. He never wanted the moment to end but a second later, he found himself cursing under his breath.

"Look at you, two." Lowell said walking onto the courtyard with Bobby, making Kate and Will jump apart quickly.

"Wow. I am so speechless." Bobby said, tucking his hands into his pockets. So I guess Andi was right. You do like Kate."

"What are you two doing here?" Will sneered.

"Where are you pants, mate?" Lowell asked. "Please tell me that you two weren't about to do it here in the open...at someone else's wedding."

_"What?"_ Kate asked shocked. "No. I found him like this. He had already thrown his pants over the balcony before _this _happened." she said backing away from Will a little.

Bobby and Lowell laughed loudly.

"So mature guys." Kate said shaking her head. "Well, I have to go. Can one of you please get his pants and see to it that he gets home safely?" she asked panting Will on the shoulder quickly. "I should be getting back to Nick."

"Wait. What? Why?" Will asked frowning.

"Because he booked a suite for tonight and we are going to have sex." Kate sang out a little.

"But-"

"See you guys tomorrow, okay?" she said before walking away.

"That's harsh man." Lowell said, walking over to Will and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Bobby asked quickly.

"How can she kiss me like _that.._and then go and have sex with someone else?" Will said falling to the ground and covering his head with his hands.

-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-xx- xx- xx- xx-

**Author's Note: **

Okay, so that's part one. Part two tomorrow :)

This was only intended to be a One-Shot but I don't have time to post it all today due to work, so I thought I would split it into two parts.  
I hope you enjoyed it. I will have to re-read and edit any mistakes I've made tomorrow. I have to rush off to work now but thanks for reading.  
If you liked it, please leave me a review? Oh and I will do my best to update my other Kate & Will story sometime tomorrow too :)

Paris xx


End file.
